1Week
by casy23
Summary: The Cullen Family Is Tired of hearing Rosalie , Emmett, And Edward arguing So Esme arranges for them to be in the house in forks, ALONE Bella has to come too because what they’re always fighting over Is Bella. Drama/Romance/Friendship/Family
1. No Set ups

**Edward and Bella have an overdue Little chat With Rosalie and Emmett.**

**The Cullen Family Is Tired of hearing Rosalie , Emmett, And Edward arguing **

**So Esme arranges for them to be in the house in forks, ALONE**

**Bella has to come too because what they're always fighting over**

**Is Bella. So the four of them , Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, And Bella**

**Are Stuck in 1 Room For An Entire Week. The rest of the family is vacationing**

**In Alaska. The Story will change perspectives.**

**1 Week**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

**"Esme ! You Can't just leave us here!" I Complained Again**

**"Yes I can and I am ." Esme said strictly but then her voice softened**

**"Rose, I Don't Understand you and Edward used to be so close and now all you two**

**Do is fight. What Happened?" **

**Right At that moment Bella and Edward walked through the front door.**

**I looked at Bella Fiercely "That happened" I answered Esme Question without looking at her.**

**It's True.**

**At One Point In Time Edward And I Were Close.**

**It was like we were actually brother and Sister.**

**But that had been gone for about half a decade now.**

**Why?**

**Like I said**

**Isabella Swan Happened**

**She fell in love with Edward as he did with her.**

**The Main problem for everyone else was she was human.**

**Not for me. Maybe a problem but not the main.**

**The main problem for me , was**

**She took my first Brother away from me.**

**I had to hate her for that.**

**Edward frowned, then growled at me for saying**

**I hated his little Girlfriend.**

**"If You Don't wanna hear What I'm thinking then Don't listen." I Snapped**

**"I Wish , I didn't have to hear your stupid thoughts , Rosalie" He shot back**

**Esme Stepped in.**

**"Okay , Enough you two!" She said " Stop fighting that's why you're here in the first place"**

**No I'm here because of stupid Royce I thought to myself **

**I remembered the night I died , I shuddered Edward did too.**

**I rolled my eyes .he was so fake. He didn't care not anymore. The only**

**Thing he cared about was **_**her.**_**.**

**He Frowned, He looked like he was about to say something but **

**He stopped himself. Bella looked at him concerned.**

**"What's Wrong?" She asked in a very quiet weak voice.**

**"Nothing , I'm Fine" He assured her.**

**I looked at Esme.**

**"Where's Emmett?" I Demanded Suddenly.**

**"He's Upstairs" Edward answered My question.**

**I turned without another look and went up the steps.**

**I went into Mine And Emmett's Room.**

**I Found Emmett Sitting , at the edge of the bed frowning.**

**I repeated Bella's Earlier words.**

**"What's Wrong?" I asked him Concerned**

**"I'm Sorry" Emmett said Suddenly**

**"For What?" I asked confused**

**"I know you don't want to do this" He informed Me**

**I walked over to him , Slowly**

**"Emmett , Don't Worry , It'll be fine. Everything will be fine." I assured him**

**"But Will You Be? Rose, Will You be Okay?" He asked**

**"Of Course" I lied trying to make him feel better.**

**The truth was I didn't know if I could make it through the next week.**

**But I also knew Emmett would be here which make everything a whole lot better.**

**"Rose." He said sternly knowing I was lying**

**I Smiled.**

**"Emmett , I'll Be fine I Promise" I Paused " As long you'll be there"**

**He Returned my Smile.**

**"I Will, Forever" He said Standing up and pulling me into a tight hug.**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**"Come in" I said only loud enough for them to hear.**

**Emmett Put his arm around my waist.**

**It was Alice **

**"Esme says no contact with anyone outside of this house." Alice Told us**

**"So?" I Stated**

**"Your Phones?" Alice demanded**

**"Excuse me?" I Asked **

**"Your phones?" She repeated smirking**

**Emmett tossed his to her.**

**"Rose?"**

**"No! No way! I don't trust you with my phone!" I said referring to the last time I gave her my phone**

**"Oh Why Is that rose?" She said innocently.**

**"Remember last time?" I stated**

**"Yes" She started laughing hysterically.**

**"You set me up with complete idiots!" I snapped at her.**

**"What happened?" Emmett asked me**

**"Alice will explain, I have to go talk to Jasper." I told him.**

**I left to go to Jasper and Alice's Room.**

**I Knocked.**

**" Come in , Rose"**

**"Hey Jazz"**

**"Now what brings you here?" Jasper Smirked knowingly.**

**"Jasper Please don't let Alice set me up with anyone! Especially Considering **

**I'm Married." I begged Him**

**"Okay , Okay, calm down, I'll do what you can" Jasper Promised**

**"Thanks Jazz You're a good brother" I hugged Him "Have fun in Alaska"**

**"I'll Try" He Joked**

**I went back to my room**

**To find Emmett glaring at Alice.**

**"What?" She said " it was just a joke"**

**"She was married!" He yelled at her**

**I laughed**

**"She did it to me" Alice Accused**

**"After you did it!" I Snapped.**

**Carlisle came in.**

**"Not You Guys too!" Carlisle Complained "Alice , time to go, Rose , Emmett go downstairs"**

**Alice left.**

**"Ready?" Emmett Asked**

**"As I'll ever be" I Told him, then quickly kissed him.**

**I took his hand " lets Go"**

**Everyone was in the living room**

**Alice, Jasper, Carlisle , And Esme Stood by the door.**

**Edward Sat with his arm around Bella on the floor in front of the couch farthest away from us.**

**Emmett and I Sat on the couch Farthest away from them.**

**Everyone said their goodbye's.**

**"Remember what I said Jazz" I told him**

**"Yeah , Yeah. No Set ups" He smirked at me.**

**"Don't Break Anything" Esme warned us.**

**Bella laughed but then realized she was serious**

**She looked at Edward Confused**

**"I'll tell you , later" he said**

**This had to be the worst idea that has ever come from Esme.**

**I thought. Edward nodded in agreement.**

**Stay out! I thought but it was directed at the stupid mind reader.**


	2. T Shirt Game

"**Hey ,do you guys want to watch a movie?" Edward suggested.**

**Bella nodded.**

"**Why not?" I said Sourly.**

"**yea Eddie go find us a movie" Emmett laughed "Even though we've seen all of them 100 times"**

"**Bella hasn't" Edward insisted.**

**Bella hasn't I mocked in my head.**

"**Shut up , Rosalie" He Growled at me.**

"**Don't talk to her , like that Edward" Emmett said sighing. **

**I knew , He hated going against Edward. But if Edward wasn't **

**Such a jerk. He wouldn't have to.**

**Edward glared at Me. Bella put her hand on his arm to calm him down.**

**It worked. "Sorry , Bella". Bella and Edward left to find a movie.**

**I got out my phone and text Alice.**

**Alice , help me plz**

**U kept ur phone , rose!**

**I told u I didn't trust u alone w/ my phone**

**Ur overdramatic rose ! It wasn't that bad.**

**His hair was spiked , and his name was Gordon. **

**So?**

**Have u set me up yet?**

**Maybe**

**Alice!**

**He's not that bad!**

**I'm married!**

**He could be a friend**

**Is he ugly**

**Well , he's human**

**Alice go away**

**Calm down , rose I was only joking!**

**Tell jasper I'm blaming him if anything happens**

**k, jasper says to try and control ur emotions better**

**Tell him I said sry**

**K g2g Esme thinks I'm texting u**

**So u r**

**I'm not allowed to **

**Fine bye**

"**Who was that?" Emmett asked me**

"**Alice" I said rolling my eyes**

"**did she?!" He asked**

"**jasper's got her under control" I rested my head on his chest " Don't worry , em"**

"**Rose are you sure you're alright with this?" Emmett sighed**

"**Hey , I promised ." I smiled "didn't I?"**

"**you did"**

**He leaned down and kissed me.**

**Cough, cough**

**Edward go away! I commanded him.**

"**movie?"**

**Emmett pulled away**

"**What'd you get Eddie?" Emmett asked**

"**Romeo and Juliet" Bella answered **

"**You guys like that movie?"**

"**Of course Romeo is just so sweet!" I squealed sarcastically.**

"**He's a killer!" Emmett insisted.**

"**He's not" Bella argued**

"**Emmett , he's not really a killer , if he only kills himself" minded him**

"**lets just watch the movie" Edward suggested and he put in the movie.**

**When Romeo committed suicide Bella cried.**

"**killer" Emmett Insisted**

**I patted his head**

**Once it was over. Edward went to make Bella something to eat.**

"**Emmett , I'm bored" I informed him**

"**Well we can't have that, now can we?" Emmett said**

**I reached up to kiss him.**

**We kissed until we were once again interrupted by the rude mind reader**

"**you guys wanna play a game?" Edward asked**

"**what game?" I asked him suspiciously **

"**the t-shirt game I told Bella about it and she wants to play."**

**You told her?! I thought that's our game!**

"**Don't freak out , rose"**

**Don't freak out? You told her? I never even told Emmett about our game!**

"**why not?" Edward asked**

**It was our game nobody played besides us Edward! **

"**what's the t-shirt game?" Emmett asked instantly**

**Edward looked guilty**

"**I'm sorry , rose she wondered what we did when everybody else was out hunting, except for us" Edward told me**

**So you told her? **

"**yes"**

"**What is it?" Emmett asked again**

**My glare looked deadly**

"**Stop , rose you're scaring Bella"**

**Don't tell what to do!**

"**Rosalie Stop! now" Edward said in a threatening voice**

**I kept my glare. "Rose , I'm warning you" **

**Warning me? What? afraid you're gonna lose your temper Eddie?**

**Instantly , Edward threw me against a wall. Yeah ,it hurt**

**But why should I care? I was used to pain by now.**

**Emmett Jumped up. He was instantly by my side.**

"**Edward , Stop" He Warned**

"**Get Off Of Me" I commanded , My voice full of misery. "Now"**

**Edward backed up**

"**I'm sorry Rosalie , I -" **

"**Don't Apologize Edward , there's no need" I told him**

**Edward grabbed Bella's hand and left the house.**

**As soon as he was gone.**

**Emmett hugged me tightly , I Sobbed Tearlessly into in his chest"**

**He stroked my hair" I'm So Sorry , Rose" **

**A/N What do you guys think? Kind of intense towards the end.**

**The t-shirt game was kinda stupid but I thought it was kind of cute.**


	3. Hunting

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I tried to make this chapter longer. Review**

**I was laying across the couch with a t-shirt on , it was Emmett's and an old pair of sweats Emmett bought me 30 years ago. Emmett left an our ago . He promised he would be right back. Well he's isn't back yet. I crossed my arms. **

**I thought about what happened with me and Edward yesterday. Ok I'll admit I overreacted little but what did he expect? For me always to stay calm ? Never lose my temper? Well you know Edward loses his temper quite frequently too.**

**I shouldn't hate Bella the way I do. But I can't help it! I know she loves him and he loves her. But you know what I love him too! Doesn't that mean anything? Of Course I Don't love him the Way Bella does , I love Emmett that way but I Love Edward as A brother but I still think that should count Even if it's just a little bit. It should count.**

**What the heck was taking Emmet so long? And where did he go anyway?**

**This was getting frustrating! I want My Emmett NOW!**

**I had to find something to distract myself. I looked around the room**

**I saw pictures Alice, Me, Edward, Emmett, & Jasper. There was a picture**

**Of me And Alice Swimming together. Another one of me and Emmett at our **

**First wedding He looked perfect of course. There was one of Alice and Edward it was taken exactly 5 Years after Edward met Her. Then one of Emmett and Alice on the Same day. And one of me and Jasper on the same day, also. Then one of Jasper, Emmett , and Edward. My favorite one was this one the one of Emmett and me the day he woke up. This one brought back great memories.**

**Flashback**

"**Well I guess we'll leave you two alone to talk now then" Esme Said grabbing Carlisle's hand . She Definitely Emphasized the word talk.**

"**Are You sure there's nothing else you need? Do want anymore Information Emmett?" Carlisle said anxiously . He was doing everything he could to keep me from having another broken heart. After all it had only been 2 years since what happened with Royce. But nothing was going to happen with Emmett and I wanted it to or not. He could never want me. I'm Selfish, Vain, Stupid, Getting my hopes up for nothing! So So Stupid!**

**Edward Gave me a reassuring look. It didn't really help at all , but Hey at least he was trying**

"**No , I'm Fine Really" Emmett Reassured him**

"**Ok" Carlisle And Esme said. And then they left.**

**Just me, And Emmett. And Edward**

**We both looked up to him.**

" **Uh Edward?" I said**

"**Oh Right You guys want to be alone, I get it" Edward said not moving.**

**I glared at him.**

"**So Emmett nothing else you want to know? Nothing at all?" Edward said**

**I hated it when people protected me like this, I am perfectly capable of taking caring of myself. I growled at Edward**

" **Ok ,ok I'm going" He said.**

"**so Rose" He started "is it ok if I call you that?" He sounded nervous.**

"**I like , Rose" I Said smiling at him.**

" **What exactly did happen to me? How was I attacked?" He asked with curiosity.**

"**Well ,you were hunting that bear, but he was too strong for you Hard to imagine I was hunting I smelled Human scent. I saw you and I had to save you . I didn't want you to die. So I killed the bear and carried you back her and I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change you" I told him**

"**it's okay , Rose I really don't mind. But I do have one more question." He told me**

"**What is it?"**

"**How were you strong enough to carry me?" He asked**

"**well, when I saw you , I saw something in you Pure Goodness that made me strong enough to bring you here. I had no clue if I could make it." I explained to him.**

"**But You Did." Emmett Stated.**

"**but I did" I repeated**

"**I'm You saved me ,Rose" Emmett told me moving closer . We were both standing. **

"**I am too" I said**

**And then He kissed me. It was our first kiss.**

**End of Flashback**

**Then I noticed a picture I missed before.**

**It was of Edward and me. A year after we met.**

**He had his arm around my shoulder.**

**We both were smiling widely.**

**I smiled sadly.**

**Then I remember Emmett**

"**Why isn't he back yet?" I complained " It's been 3 hours"**

**I sat in a minute of quiet.**

"**Hey, Rose" I heard Edward say**

"**Hey" I said back kind of angrily.**

"**What's wrong with you?" He asked**

"**Emmett still not back he was supposed to be back 3 hours ago " I told him.**

"**Oh" He said. It sounded like he knew something. What did he know?**

"**What do you know? Where is he? " I said before he could answer my thought.**

"**Well He's with Bella there spending the day together actually" He said matter of factly.**

"**Why?" I asked him, Jealousy was Cleary seen in my voice.**

"**Is Somebody a little Jealous?" Edward teased me**

"**Shut up , Edward and you still haven't told me why" I demanded him**

"**Okay , Just Calm Down" He told me.**

**I did only because wanted the answer .**

**I waited , Tapping my foot impatiently.**

"**Do you want the truth?" He asked Me**

"**No Edward , I want you to lie" I said sarcastically.**

"**Ok fine , Bella Was too scared to come back today" He told me**

"**So, why didn't you stay With her?" I commanded**

"**Neither of us are allowed to leave the house remember?"**

"**Now you start following the rules?" I asked him**

"**Why not?"**

**Such an idiot**

"**that hurts"**

"**good" I smirked at him.**

"**You know Emmett would never do anything .Don't you?" He asked me.**

"**Yes , I know that" I Confirmed**

"**Then Why Are you jealous of her, Rose?"**

"**Because, Edward. She already has everything! And Yet she's asking for more!" I exclaimed "Plus I want to keep some of my family"**

"**She has everything you want then?" He asked me. Of course he already knew the answer . He knew everything.**

"**No , not everything" I said quietly.**

**His facial expression changed . he was confused. HA. This was a first.**

"**Emmett" I answered .**

"**you read minds too?" He joked.**

" **Nah . Just facial expressions" I joked along with him.**

**He went back to being serious.**

"**What do you want more, Rose ? Emmett or to be Human?"**

"**Emmett" I answered confused**

"**but Emmett and I always thought"**

**I'd give him to be human?" I finished still a bit confused**

"**You wouldn't?"**

"**No I would never. I love Emmett more than anything in the world. Edward I thought you'd see that with your mind reading powers." I smiled at the last part.**

"**I see that you love him , but Rose"**

"**Edward I want a baby it's true but never more than Emmett"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes ,Edward" **

"**Oh" **

"**What?" I asked**

"**I'm sorry for judging you rose"**

"**it's okay , I'm used to it"**

"**You know you're not the only one who misses the way we were."**

**He said Quietly.**

"**Maybe not." I said " but it doesn't really matter does it? The reason we aren't is because I don't like Bella, and I'm sorry but that not going to change. She's making a huge mistake."**

"**It's her choice" Edward whispered**

"**yes but it's still isn't the right choice" I told him**

"**matter of opinion" **

"**you don't want her to change either" I said**

"**because I love her. Hate and love are two different things"**

"**So I've been told"**

**There was an awkward silence.**

"**I'm just curious" I said**

"**About?"**

"**Why did you give Alice your phone. She's going to set you up"**

"**Alice has some boundaries"**

"**if you say so" I said**

"**right"**

**So since Bella's out with Emmett why don't we go hang out?" I asked him**

"**we can't leave"**

"**They'll never even know Edward"**

"**Fine but first we have to go hunting" Edward commanded**

"**Always the safe one" **

"**Someone has to be"**

**I rolled my eyes**

"**let's go"**

Return to Top


	4. Flash and Click

**Chapter 4 - hanging out**

"**Rosalie , There is no way. I'm going in there with you" Edward said strictly.**

"**What ?are you scared of a little shopping?" I Teased him.**

"**a little and a lot are two very different things , Rose" He reminded me**

"**I know Edward. I swear,20 Minutes top Seriously" I promised him**

"**Fine" Edward said**

"**Thank you Edward!" I said excited , quickly hugging him.**

"**Oh this is cute!" I squealed **

**Edward groaned.**

**I Smiled.**

"**And I like this shirt"**

"**Alice wanted this , last time"**

"**Emmett needs a new shirt"**

"**10 Minutes left you can do it" Edward encouraged himself**

**10 minutes later.**

"**C'mon Rosalie lets go!" Edward yelled to me**

"**Fine , I'm coming!" I yelled back at him.**

**You'll never guess who we ran into next.**

**Jessica Stanley , Mike Newton , Angela Weber ,And Ben Cheney.**

**Total shock that we had to run into Bella's stupid friend's.**

**I never liked any of them. Especially not the mike guy or Jessica.**

"**Hey , Edward!" Jessica said ecstatically .**

"**Hello , Jessica"**

"**What's this Cullen you already dumped Bella for a new girl?!" Mike accused him.**

**Jessica stomped on his foot.**

"**I'm his sister, Idiot!" I snapped at him.**

"**oh um sorry" mike said nervously and obviously extremely disappointed.**

"**Well , yea actually Bella and I are getting married in about 6 months" Edward said politely.**

"**Really?" Jessica said " that's awesome!"**

"**that's great Edward we're happy for you guys!" Angela said**

"**thank you"**

"**is your family still living um err together?" Jessica asked**

**she'd had a thing for Emmett before she liked Edward.**

**I wasn't jealous though. If Emmett ever left me for somebody else**

**I was almost positive it wouldn't be Jessica.**

"**yes , all of us" I said with a hint of jealousy mixed with anger in my voice.**

"**oh um ok we have to go now , c'mon mike" Jessica said.**

**They all left.**

" **she hates you." He informed me**

"**I don't need your powers to figure that out Edward"**

"**Hey, Let's go in there" I said to Edward pointing to a music store.**

**One of the few things Edward & I had in common.**

**We were both a fan of classical.**

"**Sure" He Said as we went in.**

**When we left Edward told me Emmett an Bella would be back soon.**

**once we got home.**

"**told you nobody would know." I Said Smugly.**

"**Yeah , Yeah"**

**I grabbed all my stuff and took it upstairs.**

"**Rose you forgot something" Edward told me**

"**Nope it's for you" I smirked at him before going upstairs.**

**I bought Edward a Golden chain necklace with a rectangle hanging off it said 'Love remains the same'**

**I had a golden ring saying the same thing.**

**I went back downstairs.**

**Edward was on the couch**

"**thanks, rose I like it" Edward smiled at me.**

"**you should it only cost 1000 dollars." I laughed.**

"**Rose you're better person than I give you credit for" Edward told me.**

"**thank you Edward that means a lot." I told him.**

**Then suddenly we hugged.**

**we stayed in the embrace for a few seconds.**

**Emmett and Bella got back a few minutes later.**

"**Emmett!" I Exclaimed.**

**I ran up to hug him.**

"**nice to see you too" he said smiling.**

"**that sure was a long little bit"**

"**yea sorry about that. So how did everything go here today?"**

"**oh **_here _**everything thing was great." I laughed at my inside joke.**

**Edward gave him a thumbs up as he went to hug Bella.**

"**I'm glad" Emmett told me and Edward.**

**Then suddenly we all faced the other wall at the same time. All Smiling.**

**Then suddenly **

**There was a flash and a click.**

**A/N I wanted to write again before Monday I'm busy tomorrow so yea there's chapter 4. Review**


	5. MTV & Insanity

**Ok, Yes I agreed to stay here with , Bella. Don't freak Out though. Edward wanted to go out and buy her something nice and apparently he wanted a "guy's opinion". I know I don't get it either. Yea so I promised Edward I stay with her. I never said I'd be nice I just promised not to kill the girl.**

**Bella's not awake yet. I'm glad I don't have to deal with her yet.**

**Edward left with Emmett an hour ago. **

**This is really stupid Emmett and I hardly spend any time together and it is all Edward's fault.**

**I wasn't really mad at him though. I did miss Emmett though. **

**My phone vibrated.**

_How are things w/ Ed?_

**It was Alice, of course**

_Like u don't kno_

_I can't believe u guys left tho_

_Big deal_

_It is a big deal! couldn't u guys just follow the rules once! =(_

_Nope _

_Fine . Payback time then_

_don't even think about it Alice I'll get u back_

_Sry rose bye_

_Alice_

_What?_

_I hate you_

_Oh u love me? Great_

**Ugh stupid Alice.**

**I Heard Bella get up**

**Oh Great.**

**She walked down the stairs slowly.**

"**Hi, Bella" I Smiled warmly towards her.**

**I have been told many times that I'm a wonderful actress.**

"**Hi, Rosalie" She attempted a smile**

"**Sleep , well?" I asked casually trying to act normal.**

"**Not Really." Bella admitted**

"**you miss Edward?" I guessed.**

"**Yea I do, how did you know?"**

"**It's not hard to tell" I said**

"**Really?" Bella asked Embarrassed**

**Her face grew pink. I wasn't used to this at all.**

"**It's Fine." I assured her. " I miss Emmett too"**

"**That's Quite obvious ,Also" She added with a laugh.**

"**Excuse Me?" I said hiding a smile.**

**She smirked at me. It surprised me Greatly.**

**Edward had always said. She was afraid of me.**

**He's a liar apparently.**

"**Are you hungry?" I asked her**

"**Yea , A little bit" **

"**what do you want?"**

"**Whatever is fine" Bella said**

"**Well actually we have quite a selection" I laughed at my understatement .**

"**What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.**

"**Edward went shopping for you" **

**We Walked out to the kitchen.**

"**Holy Crap" Bella Gaped**

"**That's Eddie" I Laughed**

"**what is the plainest thing he bought?" Bella asked suddenly**

"**Cheerio's"**

"**I Want those"**

"**way to get payback" I Smirked**

"**Could we watch television?" Bella Asked nervously**

"**Uhm Sure" I Said Confused " What did You Have in Mind?"**

"**Well I was just think Uhm"**

"**yes?" I said . **_**What is that girl hiding?**_

"**Uhm Well I always wanted to see what ****MTV ****was like."**

"**really that doesn't seem like you" I said astounded**

"**I know"**

"**At all"**

"**Well Can we?"**

"**yea sure" I burst out into laughter.**

"**hey I just want to see what its like!"**

"**Fine . Okay just to see what its like" I reluctantly agreed**

**I turned the TV to MTV.**

**The Hills Was on. It was a decent show.**

"**hey this is actually good stuff !" Bella exclaimed.**

"**you like this?!" I was surprised once again.**

"**yes I do , Kind of Don't you?" Bella Said**

"**Well , Ya but it just doesn't seem like you would." I said Clearly still in shock.**

"**So you really like MTV?"**

"**I guess so" Bella said Surprised**

" **let's go play Scene it?" I asked**

"**yea of course"**

"**How do you play?" Bella asked.**

"**You've never played scene it? Ever?" I asked shocked**

"**Um No Never"**

"**You Are Insane"**


	6. Where Are They?

"**Uh Hey Rosalie?" Bella Asked**

"**What's Up?" I Said.**

"**Can I Talk to you?" She Seemed Upset About Something. But What Could it be? She Seemed Fine when we played Scene it.**

"**We've Been Talking all Day. What's Wrong?" I Asked cautiously.**

"**Well. I Got This Message." Bella Said Reluctantly.**

"**What Message?" I asked curiously.**

**She took out her phone. And handed it to me.**

_**Hello , Isabella . Nice Day . Isn't It? How's Edward Doing? Oh you wouldn't know the answer to that question would You? No But I Do.**_

_**=) **_

_**???? Mystery????**_

_**D**_

_**D**_

"**Bella . When Did You Get This Text Message?" I Asked **

"**Just This Morning. 3:55 I Think. Why?" Bella Said Confused.**

**I got up and ran over to the couch where I left my phone. It wasn't There.**

"**Where's My phone?" I asked Rationally.**

"**What Do You Mean? Don't You Have It?" Bella asked nervously.**

"**No ! I left it on the couch this morning! But it's not there now." I put my hand on my head. This was giving me a headache already.**

"**Wait. Why Did You Want Your Phone , Anyway?" Bella Asked Confused.**

"**I Got The same Text Message as You. Except . Of Course It said Mine & Emmett's Names instead of Yours & Edward's." I Explained.**

**Bella's Phone Vibrated. I Ran Over to It & Read.**

_**Bella , I Need You To Come Home now.**_

_**-Charlie**_

"**That's Charlie . I Have To go." Bella said "What If something's wrong with him?"**

"**No. Bella. It Could be a trap. It usually is." I Told her rationally.**

"**But Charlie. My dad .What If He's not safe." Bella said running her hand through her hair.**

"**Bella . You either help Me find Edward & Emmett or you stay here while I find then." I stated simply for her.**

"**No Way. I'm Coming."**

"**Nice Choice" I Commented.**

"**What Do We Do?" Bella asked Suddenly.**

"**I Don't really know." I Said I honestly. I wasn't usually the one in charge of these things.**

"**First lets go. To The mall." I Suggested.**

"**Rose' This really the time for shopping" Bella said amused.**

"**we're Not shopping! Edward & Emmett went there ." I explained.**

**At the mall. We ran into the jewelry story.**

"**why was Edward here?" Bella asked Angrily.**

"**Does it matter?" I asked " it's not time for insecurities ." I mimicked her. She Gave me a look. I Ignored her. I went up to the front desk.**

"**Hello. Sir , I Was Wondering If You Two Guys that were similar to us in this store today." I said.**

"**Pale Skin?" he Asked.**

"**Yes"**

"**Ya they left. 10 - 20 Minutes ago. There was this Indian girl watching them. They looked pretty alarmed.**

"**Did they buy anything?" Bella asked anxiously.**

"**It Doesn't Matter" I said. I turned back to him. "Thank You. Sir"**

"**Whatever You Want" Flirting? Seriously I didn't have time for this.**

"**Yea. We're leaving. Bella." I said angrily.**

**After we got outside. Bella spoke.**

"**I'm Scared."**

"**It's okay. Bella. Me Too. Everything will be fine okay?" I said anxiously.**

**She Nodded**


End file.
